


How you like that?!

by sm_edit02



Category: Aespa (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), SMRookies, TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, F/F, M/M, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sm_edit02/pseuds/sm_edit02
Summary: [𝐫𝐞𝐝𝐨 𝐨𝐟 '𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬!'+ 𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰 𝐮𝐩𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞]𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐚 𝐏𝐚𝐜𝐤,𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐩𝐨𝐩 𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞,𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐝.𝐁𝐮𝐭,𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐝𝐞𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈𝐝𝐨𝐥,𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. ↳ 𝐢𝐧𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧↴

Hello Guys✨

So my problem it 'born for this!' is deleted duo to the reason,that Wattpad accidentally logged me out and when i could log back in the the ff is deleted and my dumm ass...also doesn't have the chapter anymore.  
So i will rewrite it and it will take maybe some time but i will eventually post the ff,it will be changed in some ways but not drastically.

WARNING:  
•underaged characters  
•mature storyline (cursing,sex,kink's)  
•mentioned rape,humiliation,bullying,death  
•knife play/blood  
•pack lifestyle,heat/rut cycle  
•social media (Vlive,Instagram etc.)  
• Yaoi/Yuri content (GirlxGirl/BoyxBoy)

If you keep reading it on you own risk,i will give warnings in every chapter but be ready to read to shit smut scene,also keep in mind English isn't my mother language.

See y'all in the next Chapter ✨


	2. ↳ 𝐨𝐧𝐞 ↴

Third Person

Jihoon lets himself fall into Hyunsuk's lap with a deep sign coming out of his mouth.  
The older lay his arm around the beta and starts rubbing his tummy to get him relax a bit,from all the stressful days the older sub's had while dealing with five members presenting this week all at once.  
Hyunsuk scents the beta in his lap to calm him even more and get a relaxed humming sound from the younger male in his lap.  
"How it's going with them?"ask's the Alpha his mate who just shakes his head at the older.  
"YangYang and Shotaro are with they boyfriend's for they rut. Chenle is screaming for Jisung the hole time and Jisung is about to snap,same with the other two. They boyfriend's are acting up but still try to control themselves. It's breaking my heart."Jihoon whines over the memories of they members screaming for they they significant other.  
His mate feels the pain of his beta and starts to kiss the younger neck to calm him down.  
"Shh,Baby. I know but the first heat isn't something that's joke with,but we can lose our beloved person that we wanna spend our lives with."Hyunsuk says with a broken tone,he hate seeing Jihoon in pain but they love those people like they own family,so it would automatically hurt.  
Jihoon faces the older with an sleepy expression,yep his mate is worn out and just wants to sleep in his Alpha's arms but he couldn't.  
"Baby,sleep for a bit. I wake you up when they need you,okay?"Hyunsuk tone wasn't really a question is more like a statement,the other just nods and falls asleep in his arms with his nose buried in the neck.

Taeyong on the other hand was so done with the younger Alpha's aka they boyfriend's that he uses his Luna voice in the males.  
"Gosh,stop being fucking ignorant Alphas! If i let you to them and you mark them as yours then they will die because of that!"the pack Luna screams at them with full force and they snap out of they possessive behavior,they faces filled with guilt towards the Omega or also they second mother.  
"We are sorry Luna."heads hanging down and broken voices were clearly heard by the Luna,he just pulls them in a hug with the words.  
"It's okay,i just don't want you to suffer. So now go to sleep it's late,we see how it's tomorrow."the four nod in agreement and go to they rooms.  
Taehyung was hugged by another person just seconds after the four boys and the scent tells him it Taehyung,the only pup in they group now.  
He turns around to hug the younger back with an smile,Taeyong raised Taehyung practically since he was nine or ten years old so the younger calls him Mother very often.  
It makes the Luna mother instinct go of also his mate Jaehyun the pack alpha loves the Maknae deeply,he shows it often.  
"Why are you still up,Baby?"he ask the raven haired boy who losen up the hug to look at the older.  
"I think Haruto is going into his rut the next few day's,said that he wants me to spend it with him."Taehyung tells the luna who slightly tensed.  
It's not the fist time the sixteen year old spends a cycle with an member but it's only allowed because they all very closes anyways with each other.  
"It's okay for me Baby,just go to sleep you have school tomorrow."the luna says sweetly and the younger nods with a cute smile as he walks back to his room that he shares with Junghwan and Niki.  
Taeyong sits down in the living room with an heavy sign while massaging his forehead to get rid of the headache he has been carrying the hole day.  
Not long after the luna sat down is Jaehyun his mate next to him with an cold water bottle.  
"Here drink this,it will help."Jaehyun's deep voice meet the older males ear,it makes the other automatically happier and takes the bottle with an smile from his mate.  
"Thanks Jae."he speaks softly and the other sit down next to him rubbing his back to get him relaxed from the hard day.

The later is gets the more and more older members go to Bed because tomorrow is another practice day for the blue star pack.  
Also some have School or College to attend to in the early morning,well the most foreign members didn't need to go to school anymore.  
For a few is that depressing but for other was it okay to not worry about schoolwork anymore.


	3. ↳ 𝘁𝘄𝗼↴

Third Person 

In the next morning were Taeyong,Jaehyun and Jihoon the first to be awake.  
They got themselves ready and start to wake up the kids for school,so they could get ready without a problem and having to stress themselves in just the early hours.  
Junghwan,Doyoung and Taehyung lay ready on couch in each other’s arms,they didn’t have the intention of letting each other go.  
Taehyung sniffs the older Omegas neck,the male then suddenly cover’s Junghwan’s nose with his hand,it made the younger watch in confusion.  
"Hyung,you getting in heat."the pup say,Junghwan quickly put his nose in Taehyung’s neck,the pup’s scent is strong enough to block out the omega ones.  
"Would explain why i’m horny."Doyoung says in a panicked way and the younger just gag.  
"Hyung,you spent Haruto’s rut with him,i really don’t need the pain if i rethink it."Taehyung quickly says and the older just giggles but the younger was the only one that spent it once with the tall Japanese male.  
"I guess that would be very convenient,i go ask."the reddish haired omegas gets up and walks to Jeongwoo’s and Haruto’s room.  
"I guess Niki and i gonna have you the next few days,pup."the younger Alpha whispers as he nibbles at the neck of the older in front of him.  
But suddenly Junghwan feels a impact on the back of his head,the younger goan’s in annoyance.  
"He isn’t just you Maknae’s fucking pup,Junghwan."Jay growls with the other unmated standing behind him and glaring at the younger.  
"I didn’t knew i’m a pack property."Taehyung spoke in Chinese with an obvious annoyed tone in his voice,it irritates the other very much that he spoke two more languages that the non of the understood.  
"Taehyung speak korean or english. They aren’t that smart."Jaehyun laugh’s at the pup’s statement,its funny that the fourth youngest is speaking four languages and still learn’s two new ones.  
"But Appa! Where is the fun? Also i’m quite happy that i dont do that gibberish so often anymore."Taehyung purse his lips in a cute way while talking about his habit of talking in every language he knows when he is angry or something.  
"Yep,that’s annoying. I always think he is insane."Sunoo says about the habit of the younger and the other looks at him with a straight face but crazy eyes.  
"Maybe,i am insane."and with that the omegas back away from the pup while alpha and betas just giggle.

Meanwhile with Doyoung,he stands in front of Jeongwoo and Haruto’s room with a nervous expression on his face.  
The omega just knock’s and just a few seconds later said Jeongwoo that he could come in and that’s what he did.  
Coming in the room meeting his graze with the tanned beta who is packing his school back.  
"If you need to talk with him,wait until i’m out the room."he points at Haruto and the smaller nods with a small smile at the other.  
Jeongwoo took his things and passed Doyoung in the process and suddenly cover’s his nose.  
"Don’t go to School. Its very close. I tell Taeyong and i will sleep in the Maknae’s room if he agrees."the Ilksan male suddenly says and the other just nods shortly with that leaves the beta the room.  
Doyoung goes in smal steps to the Japanese male and softly shakes him awake or more like try’s,because the male just goan’s at the touch.  
"Haruto,we need to talk."the soft voice of the older omegas wakes the alpha up in a matter of seconds.  
He looks with sleepy eyes to the shorter in front of his bed,a light blush cover’s the older cheeks,his eyes glittering in slight lust and his natural red lips gaping.  
"What is up?"Haruto speaks in his morning voice and older gulps at it and starts blushing even more.  
"I heard that you go into you rut in the next few days and the thing is i also go in my heat. I wanted to ask if we could spend it together.?"his voice slightly shaking to even ask this question to the Japanese male.  
And it seems like the talle thought about it for a second because the other male kinda needs to cover his nose duo to the younger scent being so strong.

"Sure,but i’m quite rough and protective. I hope you can handle that."the taller spoke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected paring,isn’t it!?
> 
> I’m very sorry for the small update bit wanted to give all of you something because i won’t be abel to Wirte this weekend.
> 
> So i hope you like it!✨


	4. ↳ 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲↴

Third Person 

The next two days are filled with Haruto growling,almost attacking members and being heavily possessive of Doyoung.  
Taehyung didn’t really care and just wants to check up on his friends until they have to barricade themselves in the alphas room,even then he get growls form the taller and looks for the omega.  
It kinda pissed him of by the second day,once Haruto tried to growl at he slapped the older cheek with a glare to try again.  
Doyoung didn’t like that either and try’s to defend the alpha next to time but was chocked in the couch seconds later.  
"I may be still a pup but i don’t fear any of you. So either shut up and lets me do the last check up and give you all you Vitamins or just be dead in the end."Taehyung never spoke like this with anyone but those two made him boil in rage.  
The two older just simply nod and the younger goes on with the check up on them,once he is done came Niki and Junghwan down from Haruto’s bedroom.  
"We put everything in place. It’s enough for five days for the both."Niki says and the pup nods at the two with a sweet smile.  
Taehyung goes trough his new colored royal red hair and was finally done with the check up on both of them,he gets up and cleans everything up.  
Just as he turns around to two where the two older males almost ripping of they clothe.  
"Yah! Go to Ruto’s room! Gosh damit."the male’s roars through the hole house and the two run to the taller males room.

The red haired boy puts everything away and just gets himself some food and a drink and leaves for the bedroom.  
The rest of the unmated males were shocked by the sudden outburst of the male.  
Niki and Junghwan just take they food to give the older a bit company and also to get his head somewhere else.  
They sit down on Niki bunk bed and see the slight smaller male eating his food with a scowl on his face.  
"Why are you so angry? Did something happen?"Niki is the first on to question the older who just nods.  
"Haruto and Doyoung snarled and growled at me for the last day’s while i did the test on them and today a hit Haru and chocked Dobby. I feel bad for doing that."tears go down the third youngest males face.  
Niki gets up and hugs the other and kisses the others face to calm him down,Junghwan was shocked that the two older would do that to they pack pup.  
Taehyung is sensitive but hides it so much that you don’t even see it until he brakes down,he is for sure strong.  
But being growled or snarled at is the same as you would get scold by you parents for getting a bad grade so something like that.  
The three Maknae’s cuddle while eating they food and watch a movie,it helped Taehyung to calm down from the feeling of being a bad pup,well that didn’t last long.  
In the middle of the night woke Taehyung up with the need of apologizing to his hyung for what he did,the male gets up and walks outside the room.  
The kitchen and livingroom is dark,he goes to the fridge and takes out the food form around noon that was actually for Haruto and Doyoung.  
He heated it up and wrote a little sticky note on the box.

'Hyung,i’m very sorry for what i did a few hours back. I didn’t want to be violent towards you two,it just happened..i was kinda stressed out. I hope you can forgive me and my actions but if not,it’s okay. -Taehyung'

Taehyung also gets one of each of they favorite drink and goes with the food up to the alphas room,it’s silent so he just puts the food next to the other food Jeongwoo’s bed and goes outside the room.  
As the red haired turns around where Jay,Jake and Heeseung infront of him,the smaller almost screams at the sudden appearance.  
"What are you doing here,at this time."Jake spoke in a deep voice to the slight taller but right now the male felt very small compared to his hyung’s.  
"I just bought them they food that they did eat at noon. Is something wrong with that?!"Taehyung is annoyed by the older male’s but still tried to be respectful but the older notice the disrespect in his voice.  
"Get Niki and Junghwan. We are gonna have fun in the special room."Heeseung growls and cub’s the pup’s face in his large hand with a smirk at the younger males panic rising in his face.  
The small red haired boy is bought to they so called special room,the special room is a room that is constructed that it is sound you,so you could be as loud as you wanted.


End file.
